G.I. Joe 10
|Synopsis1= Beneath the Arctic ice, two Cobra divers place shaped charges to blast an opening, and Cobra's sub surfaces. Destro steps out at his new base of operations in the Arctic, Section Zero. The M.A.S.S. Device has been completely transported to Section Zero and is being reassembled. Destro's assistants are to be kept hostage on the submarine. At Castle Destro in Patagonia, the Joes are mourning the death of their fellow Joes Six Gun and Hat Trick. Crankcase arrives with Brainstorm and Dial Tone, who are going to be examining the area of the castle that had high ionization readings and a mysterious dust. In Springfield, Mainframe is trapped in a basement underneath an injured Snake-Eyes, who is laying on the door. Snake-Eyes has just survived an explosion as a Cobra Trooper enters the room. Snake-Eyes pops up and fires his Uzi straight into the chest of the Trooper, but his armor just deflects the bullets. Snake jumps for cover as the Cobra fires through the door at the screaming Mainframe down below. Since Snake-Eyes can't very well radio Mainframe to tell him what's going on, the tech starts looking for his own way out. Snake-Eyes is tying off a bleeding wound as a flash bang grenade goes off right in front of him. The Cobra pokes his P90 around the door frame to attack and gets a throwing star in his gun hand, causing him to stop firing and drop the gun. Down below, Mainframe finds the door he is looking for: the massive "Cobranet" computer server system. Above, the Cobra trooper is taking cover behind a wall, and just avoids getting stabbed by Snake-Eyes. He dodges and fires at the spot where the sword is sticking through the drywall, but Snake-Eyes pulls himself up into the ventilation ducts. Inside the secure room, Mains discovers a bio-storage tank, stuff Mainframe thought was only theory and it is massive. He doesn't find any ports to jack into to get any information, but he dumps out his bottled water to get a sample of the fluid in the tanks. Snake-Eyes pops out of the duct behind the Cobra trooper, knocking him to the ground. The two struggle, and when Snake-Eyes kicks away the Trooper's gun, he draws a knife to continue the fight. Snake parries his blow, and stabs him in the leg, but the Trooper still manages to get his knife up to the Joe's throat. Snake-Eyes headbutts him, breaks his wrist, and runs into the next room. He shakes the Cobra off and kicks him onto the tip of his sword, still jammed in the wall. In Patagonia, Brainstorm has cleared the room and begun investigating. Destro had a B.E.T. just like the one at the Pit, proof that the infiltration bots did get some intel out. Spotting something, Brains runs into the castle, with Duke yelling for him to stop. Inside, he scoops up some dust, recognizing it as the same dust that Scarlett received from Snake-Eyes. Labrat back in The Pit confirms it is the same. Brainstorm then warns Duke that Destro has created something very dangerous. At Section Zero, Destro is introduced to Armand Singh or otherwise known as Dr. Mindbender, the Cobra in charge of reinstalling the M.A.S.S. Device at the base. Although they have never met before, they are familiar with each other's work and an uneasy appreciation comes between them - until they part, when they immediately begin bad-mouthing the other under their breath. Destro asks the Baroness if he really has to work with him. She reminds him that his work with the M.A.S.S. Device is now Cobra's work and since Dr. Mindbender is Cobra's chief scientific mind, he is in charge of the M.A.S.S. project. At The Pit, Shareware receives a transmission using an outdated clearance code. It is Mainframe calling for an immediate extraction. Shareware reminds him of how much trouble he is in for being A.W.O.L. Mainframe doesn't care he then tells him that General Hawk can get a two-for-one deal, because he has a very injured Snake-Eyes with him. He gives him the coordinates and Shareware is surprised that Mainframe is even still in America, much less a town called Springfield. As Mainframe hangs up, tells Snake-Eyes the worst is over, completely unaware that a helicopter has just launched a missile at them. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles and Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*Six Gun is called "Six-Gun." *Lab Rat is called "Labrat." |ItemsOfNote1=*The bodies of Six Gun and Hat Trick are seen. *This Springfield is in Illinois. *We get confirmation that "Lab Rat" is the character's codename, not just a term thrown about by Scarlett. *For the first time in any continuity, Dr. Mindbender is given a full name. |RealWorldRefs1=*Springfield, Illinois is not only a real place, it's the state capital! |Footnotes= }}